


Stop Moving!

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming In Pants, M/M, Peter Parker is a Brat, clothes grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: When on a mission Peter and Bucky end up tied together after getting caught in a trap
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, WinterSpider - Relationship
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stop Moving!

To say Peter and Bucky were in an awkward situation was an understatement. Bucky and Peter had managed to stumble across a trap while on a mission, get tied up together, facing each other, Peter with one knee situated between Bucky's legs, and one of Bucky's legs situated between Peter's own legs.

"Could you stop wriggling? The team will find us eventually," Bucky said, annoyed at Peter, who was wiggling around in an attempt to slip out the top of the cacoon of rope.

"Yeah well Clint will never let it go is he find out my spidey senses weren't working," Peter gritted out, wriggling even more intensely. Bucky let out a strangled groan, frustration growing on his face.

"Well, could you at least stop moving your leg?" Bucky looked away from Peter's confused face, flushing red when Peter's eyes widened in realisation.

Peter could now feel something, _stiff_ , on top of his thigh. He then realised that Bucky was sporting an exceptionally hard erection, smirking a little he pressed his body closer to Bucky's, their faces now only centimetres apart. Moving his leg back and forth again he earned a drawn-out moan from the man. "What's wrong Bucky?" Peter said acting innocent, "Not so demanding now?" Peter said, chuckling as he kept moving his hips thrusting his leg back and forth, only to be silenced when Bucky pressed his leg up into his crotch. Bucky heard Peter's sharp intake of breath, satisfied he shut him up, but then surprised then Peter started to thrust his hips back and forth again, letting out a strangled moan when Bucky's leg created friction on his growing hard-on.

"Quiet, Peter or the team will find us," Bucky ordered through gritted teeth. Peter whimpered a little, but continued to trust, making Bucky let out a moan at the growing friction on his clothed cock. Bucky was now also thrusting his hips to meet Peter's, earning high pitch throaty noises.

"Oh god, Pete, Jesus Christ don't stop," Bucky said, speeding up his thrusts, "Don't stop, I'm close, I'm close, Peter, I'm gonna-" Bucky trailed off, teeth grinding and eyes squeezing shut, breathing slightly erratic as he came, creaming the inside of his underwear. It seemed to set Peter off, nudging his hips forward so he was pressed more firmly against bucky, grinding against him, eyes wide and lips parted a very inviting as he came inside his own underwear. Peter was the first to speak, getting his breath back faster then Bucky whose head was still spinning slightly,

"Maybe we should try that again when we aren't tied up?" Peter asked hopefully. Bucky grinned, and Peter couldn't believe _that_ made him blush.

"I dunno you seem to enjoy being tied up." He said teasingly. It made Peter's blush pick up even more, curling around his ears and licking into his shirt. 

"You guys know your comms were on the entire time right?" Clint said into the earpiece, making Bucky and Peter grow scarlet red. "Not sure if I want to come to untie you guys or not now though."


End file.
